Tiempos de guerra
by Agos Malfoy
Summary: Hiatus Tras haber recibido una amenaza del Lord, Harry deberá tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.
1. Default Chapter

Título: Tiempos de guerra

Autora: _AgosMalfoy_

Resumen: Tras haber recibido una amenaza del Lord, Harry deberá tomar una decisión que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin. Yo sólo los tomé prestados. Ah! Solamente cuatro personajes me pertenecen. (aparecen en el capítulo 2)

N.A.: Hola Este es mi primer fan fic que escribo, y espero que les guste... por favor.. manden comentarios!

Capítulo 1

Esa noche en el número 4 de Privet Drive, un adolescente de 16 años se movía inquietamente en su cama. Los recuerdos de los meses atrás, lo seguían atormentando. Recordaba a su padrino Sirius Black cayendo por el velo una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y no paraba de murmurarse a sí mismo, que eso había sido por su culpa.

"Si no hubiese sido tan tonto... si le hubiera hecho caso a Hermione... él estaría ahora conmigo."

Poco a poco el sueño lo venció y se fue quedando dormido.

Caminaba por un largo pasillo en el Departamento de Misterios, y cuando llegó al final, vio una puerta y la abrió.

Se encontraba en una sala circular con muchas puertas iguales. Caminó hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente, y al abrirla, observó cómo su padrino peleaba con Bellatrix Lestrange.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" Gritó Sirius.

"Claro que no, primo." Y de la varita de Bellatrix salió un rayo de luz roja que le dio en el pecho a Sirius.

Harry vio como su padrino caía lentamente hacia atrás, donde se encontraba un arco de piedra con una tela que, cuando Sirius la atravesó, comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su frente, y notó unos pequeños pinchazos.

Buscó en la mesita de luz sus lentes, se los colocó, y fijándose la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta de que tenía que bajar a desayunar.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con los 3 Dursley ya sentados en la mesa. Tío Vernon estaba con una taza de café en una mano, y el periódico en la otra, mientras que su primo Dudley, miraba la televisión y devoraba lo que tenía en el plato. Por su parte, tía Petunia le colocó a Harry un plato que era menos de la mitad que lo de Dudley.

Cuando terminó, se levantó, y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar, encontró a su lechuza Hedwig durmiendo en su jaula. Luego fue hasta su escritorio, sacó pluma y pergamino, y se dispuso a escribirle una carta a Remus.

Querido Remus:

Te escribo para informarte a ti y a la Orden, que aquí todo sigue igual. Anoche volví a tener la pesadilla de Sirius, y cuando me desperté la cicatriz comenzó a dolerme, pero no te preocupes. No fue nada.

Bueno, espero que te encuentres bien, y espero verte pronto.

Saludos,

Harry

Al finalizar la carta, despertó a su lechuza y le dijo:

"Hedwig, lleva esta carta a Remus." La lechuza le dio unos picotazos cariñosos en la mano y salió por la ventana que estaba abierta. Harry la siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en un punto lejano.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Harry tuvo esa pesadilla, y desde entonces, ningún sueño ni suceso extraño le impedía dormir con tranquilidad, pero esa mañana, Harry se levantó con una sensación muy extraña, como si algo raro estaba por pasar.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, los Dursley ya estaban allí, y cuando se sentaba en la mesa, una lechuza negra con manchas marrones, y el pico blanco, entró dejando una carta para Harry.

"¡¿Qué te tengo dicho!" Gritó tío Vernon, pero Harry no le dio importancia y comenzó a leer.

Harry James Potter:

Te espero hoy miércoles, en el parque, a las 4 de la tarde.

No me falles.

Harry le dio la vuelta a la carta buscando el remitente, pero no tenía.

/"¿De quién será la carta? ¿Será de Hermione? ¿Ron? ¿Remus?..." /

Estaba tan concentrado pensando, que no notó que su tío lo miraba fijamente.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Sí, tío Vernon?"

"Ve a tu habitación ahora mismo."

Harry se levantó y subió a su cuarto. Comenzó a dar vueltas pensando de quién sería la carta.

"Pero bueno, si no voy, ¿cómo voy a saber de quién es?" Se decía.

Eran las 3 y media, cuando Harry bajó y se encontró con los Dursley mirando televisión.

"Iré al parque", Avisó, "y no sé a qué hora volveré."

"¿Y quién te dio permiso?" -rugió tío Vernon.

"Nadie" Respondió Harry dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la casa.

Caminó por las calles, hasta llegar al parque. Miró para todos lados, pero no había nadie.

/"¿Y si era una trampa?" pensó, "Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí"/

Se sentó en el banco más cercano y esperó. De repente, 2 encapuchados aparecieron frente a él de la nada. Eran mortífagos.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente, y buscó en sus bolsillos la varita, pero se dio cuenta de que no la traía.

/"¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto de dejármela allá?" Pensó /

"¿Sin varita, Potter?" Dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy detrás de la capucha mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Este viendo que Lucius se acercaba comenzó a correr, pero el otro mortífago se paró frente a él y sacó una daga.

Harry empezó a retroceder poco a poco, hasta que cayó sobre el banco que estaba ahí cerca. Lucius hizo aparecer unas cuerdas que lo ataron, mientras que el otro mortífago le acercaba la daga.

"¿Sabes por qué hemos venido hasta aquí, no, Potter?" Preguntó Malfoy-

"Tenemos órdenes muy claras de nuestro señor." -dijo el otro encapuchado, mientras rajaba la piel de Harry, provocando que una línea de sangre comenzara a salir de la herida.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de gritar, cuando Lucius Malfoy hizo aparecer una navaja, y hacía lo mismo que su compañero. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, estaba lleno de su propia sangre, y cada vez iba perdiendo más fuerzas. Sintió cómo lo invadía una sensación de vacío, de un sueño profundo, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, y calló en la inconsciencia.

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana


	2. Chapter 2

Título: "Tiempos de guerra"

Autora: AgosMalfoy

Clasificación: T

Disclaimer: Solamente cuatro personajes me pertenecen. Lo demás es obra de la fantástica J K. No gano nada haciendo esto, solo entretenerme y entretenerlos a los lectores.

Nota de la Autora: Hoooola! Si, si, me he tardado un poco, pero estoy llena de pruebas, y trabajos, y pruebas, y trabajos... prometo que actualizaré más seguido; ¡LO JURO! Guardad las varitas, guardad las varitas! no me mateis! sino no podré seguir la historia Bien... quiero agradecerle enormemente a las únicas dos personas que me dejaron un review cada uno.

Susiblackpotter y Tom O'neill Riddle, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Ahora bien, voy a hacer una aclaración: "NO ACTUALIZARÉ HASTA NO TENER (COMO MÍNIMO) 5 (CINCO) REVIEWS.

Bien! Los dejo con el capi, ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo 2-

Se encontraba sobre algo mullido y cálido. No recordaba haber llegado hasta su habitación. Lo único que recordaba era a Malfoy con otro mortífago cortando su piel. Trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Un dolor inmenso le atravesaba todo el cuerpo.

"No te esfuerces, pequeño." Le dijo una voz suave y tranquila. "Aún sigues sin recuperar tus fuerzas."

Harry se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso estaba en Hogwarts? Pero descartó esa posibilidad, ya que la voz que le había hablado era de un hombre, y no le resultaba familiar.

"¿Quién...?" Trató de preguntar, pero su garganta le dolía muchísimo, y no podía pronunciar palabra.

"Sssshhhh, ahora no, pequeño. Descansa y luego hablaremos." Le respondió la voz, y como si de una orden se tratase, Harry fue quedándose dormido.

Cuando se despertó, notó 4 personas en donde estaba él. Trató de incorporarse, pero otra vez ese dolor en todo el cuerpo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le preguntó aquella voz con la que había estado hablando antes.

"Sí... pero... ¿dónde estoy... y... cómo llegué hasta aquí?"

"Ah, pequeño. Nosotros te encontramos. Estabas perdiendo mucha sangre, y decidimos traerte aquí, con nosotros."

"Y... ¡dónde estoy"?

"En nuestra casa" Le respondió otra voz a su derecha.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Ah, sí. Yo soy Michael." Respondió un joven de no más de 22 años, con unos ojos azules y de cabello castaño hasta la cintura. "Éste de aquí," dijo señalando al que estaba a su izquierda "es Jon." Tenía la edad de 24 años aproximadamente, con unos ojos violetas que lo miraban risueños. Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta la altura de los hombros, y tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

"Yo soy Luke" Dijo un joven de unos ojos azules y el cabello pelirrojo atado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, "y él," Señaló al chico que estaba a su derecha, "es Alfred." Este último tenía unos ojos marrones y el pelo que llegaba hasta la cintura, igual que su compañero.

Harry giró la cabeza y vio por una ventana que estaba cerca de su cama, y notó que ya estaba oscuro.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que llevo aquí?" Preguntó a los 4 integrantes de la habitación.

"Mmm... unas 5 o 6 horas más o menos." Le contestó Michael.

"Ah..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry.

"¿No tienes hambre?" Le preguntó amablemente Luke al cabo de un tiempo.

"Eh... la verdad es que si." Y como para asegurar lo que Harry decía, su estómago hizo un ruido muy gracioso.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"¿Cómo que desapareció?" Preguntó Remus Lupin una vez que el director Albus Dumbledore les comunicara la noticia.

"Así es" Respondió el anciano con aspecto cansado, "sus tíos nos han dicho que Harry les había avisado que iba al parque, y que no sabía a qué hora volvería."

"¿Creen que se ha escapado?" Preguntó Tonks con voz preocupada.

"¡Harry nunca haría eso!" Exclamó la señora Weasley conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"Bueno, bueno, por favor, debemos mantener la calma." Dijo el director, "lo más importante ahora, es saber dónde está Harry y si se encuentra bien. Severus, no hace falta que te diga lo que espero de ti."

"Por supuesto, Albus. Quien tú sabes no está enterado de la desaparición de Potter." Respondió el profesor de Pociones.

"Bien, roguemos que no se entere" Dijo Dumbledore en un murmullo, "pero mientras tanto, tendremos que buscarlo."

Y así se dio por terminada la reunión de la orden, y el grupo se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tres horas después, Harry se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón, junto a los 4 jóvenes conversando muy alegremente.

"Y... al final... no me dijeron a qué hora me iban a despertar mañana." Insistió Harry por tercera vez, ya que cuando él hacía esa pregunta, los 4 trataban de evitarla.

"No sé por qué insistes tanto en que te respondamos eso." Le dijo Jon sonriendo.

"Es que me gustaría saber. Nada más."

"¿Vas a volver con tus tíos?" Le preguntó Alfred poniéndose serio. Harry ya les había contado todo sobre él, los Dursley, Voldemort, Sirius, Ron, Hermione y la profecía.

"Mmm No sé, ¿qué dicen que haga?"

"Por mí puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas." Le respondió Luke.

"¿De en serio?" Les preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Si," Dijo Michael, "pero si vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros, primero tienes que saber algo."

"De acuerdo." Accedió Harry.

"Verás Harry," Empezó a explicar Jon, "antes que nada, prométeme que escucharás toda la historia, y luego serás libre de quedarte si aún lo deseas."

"Está bien, lo prometo. Ahora, ¿pueden empezar?"

"Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo atrás." Empezó Alfred, "nosotros éramos compañeros de la facultad, y cursábamos tercer año. Teníamos un profesor en investigación, cuyo nombre era Albert y nos había mandado a hacer una investigación sobre un bosque que estaba justo al lado de la facultad, y al cual nadie se animaba a entrar porque decían que habitaban hombres lobos, vampiros, gigantes, y muchos monstruos. Pero a nosotros nos gustaba la aventura, así que decidimos ser los voluntarios para esa investigación."

"Preparamos nuestros bolsos, cuadernos, cámaras fotográficas, comida, y una carpa para poder acampar, porque estábamos seguros que tendríamos que pasar la noche allí. Cuando llegamos al límite del bosque, una gran emoción nos asaltó. Íbamos a entrar a ese bosque, al cual todos decían que todos los que habían entrado allí nunca habían salido; pero a nosotros no nos importó. Empezamos a caminar, tomando notas, fotografías, filmando todo lo que nos parecía extraño o fuera de lugar, hasta que, sin darnos cuenta,

se nos había hecho de noche. Decidimos acampar en donde estábamos, y que mañana por la mañana seguiríamos investigando el lugar."

"Después de una hora, los 4 ya estábamos profundamente dormidos, pero un ruido a ramas quebrándose, nos hizo despertar sobresaltados. Jon decidió salir a ver que sucedía, pero al cabo de unos minutos volvió y nos informó de que no había nadie. No le dimos mucha importancia al hecho, porque pensábamos que podría haber sido el cansancio de esa tarde, que nos hacía imaginar cosas. El día siguiente pasó normal, sin ningún suceso extraño, pero al llegar la noche, mientras cenábamos, Luke propuso ir a buscar más leña, ya que nos estábamos quedando sin ramas para el fuego. Michael decidió acompañarlo, y partieron. Pero pasaron 2 horas y aún no volvían. Entonces, Jon y yo, cerramos la carpa, y nos dispusimos a buscarlos. Luego de andar media hora caminando, vimos a Michael y Luke que traían bastante leña que, seguramente, nos iba a sobrar. Cuando estábamos volviendo, teníamos la sensación de que alguien nos observaba, pero cuando nos dábamos la vuelta, no había nadie. De repente, y de la nada, nos encontramos rodeados por unas personas muy extrañas. Tenían la piel fría y pálida, y estaban vestidos con ropas negras. No sabíamos que hacer. Eran demasiados, y no podíamos escaparnos. De pronto 4 de esos seres nos tomaron del cuello y, con horror, vimos como sacaban unos colmillos blancos, filosos y largos. Fue entonces que supimos lo que eran. Vampiros. Y nos dimos cuenta de lo que nos iba a suceder. Nos iban a matar. Pero luego de que clavaron sus colmillos en nuestro cuello, y comenzaron a beber de nuestra sangre, vimos, sorprendidos y aterrados, como retiraban los dientes y se hacían un corte en su lengua y la sangre cerraba nuestra herida. Después, con un gesto de dolor, se hicieron un corte en su muñeca y nos obligaron a beber de su sangre."

"Sentimos como si nuestras fuerzas y energías regresaban, y, de un momento para otro, nos encontramos nuevamente solos, como si nadie hubiece estado allí. Luego de un rato de confusión, supimos que había sucedido. Nos habían convertido en vampiros. Un temor a lo desconocido, nos había surgido en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora? No lo sabíamos. Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, y luego de un tiempo, logramos salir de ese tormentoso bosque."

"Y desde entonces no hemos vuelto allí." Dijo Jon.

Harry estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Estaba no con uno, sino 4 vampiros. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo hasta que al fin Luke le dijo.

"Harry, si no quieres quedarte aquí, te entenderemos."

"No, no es eso. Es que... no sé, es extraño."

"¿Extraño?" Le preguntó Michael.

"Sí, pero no me hagan caso. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de mis tíos?"

"Al final... ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros?" Le preguntó Jon sonriendo.

"¿NO es obvio?" Le contestó Harry de la misma manera.

"Iremos mañana por la noche. Ya es muy tarde para ir ahora." Dijo Alfred.

Harry recién se daba cuenta de lo rápido que se le había pasado el tiempo.

"¡Son las 5 de la mañana!" Exclamó, "iré a dormir."

"Tienes todo el día para hacerlo."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la noche siguiente, 5 personas caminaban por Privet Drive hablando en susurros.

"¿Cuál dijiste que era tu casa, Harry?"

"El número 4, esa de ahí."

Michael se dirigió a donde Harry señalaba, y una vez que estuvo frente al número 4, tocó a la puerta. La cabeza de tía Petunia se asomó, y una vez que reconoció a su sobrino, pegó un grito que Harry se asustó.

"¡AAAAAAAHAAHHHAA! ¡TÚ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A ESTA CA..."!

"Disculpe, señora Dursley, ¿le ocurre algo?" Le interrumpió Michael, tratando de sonar amable y de no saltarle encima.

Petunia abrió la boca para contestar, pero un ruido a, "¡clic!", se escuchó detrás de Harry y los vampiros. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie frente al número 4 de Privet Drive.

N.A.: Bien! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal... no me gustó tanto, pero espero sus comentarios. RECUERDEN: "CINCO REVIEWS CoMo MíNiMo"

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Las mortífagas


	3. Chapter 3

"Tiempos de Guerra"

AgosMalfoy

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes (excepto Michael, Jon, Luke y Alfred) pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin. Yo sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para entretenerme y entretener a los demás.

N.A.: Hooola! si, si, he dicho que en una cierta cantidad de reviews actualizaba, pero me ha surgido un problema familiar, y es muy duro salir de él. Por eso les pido disculpas por las demoras que tuvo, y que seguramente va a seguir tenendo el fic, al menos que se solucione mi conflicto. También voy a agradecerles a todas aquellas personas (que en realidad fueron muchas) que me han dejado un comentario.

Respuesta a los reviews:

susiblackpotter: Buenas! Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, y, como vez, ya actualicé! pero espero que me entiendas y disculpes las demoras Sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Para mi los vampiros y la mayoría de las criaturas oscuras son incomprendidas. los elegí, porque, como dije antes, son unas de mis criaturas preferidas; y... lo único que te digo es que van a tener una gran importancia al final y durante el fic.

Zekhen-angel: Hola! No, por supuesto que no. Lo he escrito por una simple razón: En otra página (donde tengo publicada esta historia también) no la ha leído casi nadie, y, repito, no es para recibir elogios ni nada que se le parezca, pero necesito saber si al lector le gusta lo que escribo o no. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! y ojala que te guste el capi.

thelmiux: Holasss! Bien, muchas gracias! Espero que este capi también te guste

Tom O'neill Riddle: Hey! ¿que tal? hmm como vez, acá esta el chap! Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero k t guste!

Gandalf Cumbledore: Bueno, amigo mío... la verdad es que tengo una preguntita... ¿a qué te refer´ís con eso? porque hay varias formas de interpretarlo.

Lord Voldemort: Si MEMMY, el mundo es chico, y nos conocemos todos. ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? solo tengo algo que decirte: Gracias, de verdad. ¡VOLVÉ PRONTO!

Bueno... ahora si, queridos lectores, DISFRUTEN DEL CAPI!

Capítulo 3

"--¿P- p- profesor Dum- Dumbledore?" -tartamudeó Harry sorprendido.

"--Sí, Harry, soy yo. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"--S- sí, gracias." -respondió Harry sin salir de su asombro.

--Te preguntarás qué estoy haciendo aquí, ¿cierto? -le preguntó Dumbledore amablemente a lo cual Harry asintió con la cabeza.- Verás, -continuó el director- en estas últimas semanas han habido muchos ataques, y temíamos que algo te sucediera.

--Pues, como verá, estoy muy bien y no me ha sucedido nada... pero hay otra cosa que quiero saber...

--"aquí no." -le interrumpió Dumbledore- será mejor que vayamos al cuartel de la Orden, hablar aquí no es seguro.

Harry palideció. No quería volver a ese lugar; él quería estar con sus nuevos amigos, lejos de todo y de todos. Michael, entendiendo lo que Harry sentía, le colocó una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo.

--Disculpe profesor, pero yo no quiero volver a ese lugar. -dijo mirando a Dumbledore fijamente. Antes que el anciano le pudiera contestar, se oyó un grito desde dentro de la casa de Harry y Petunia, que se había quedado estática en el umbral, le dirigió una última mirada al grupo que estaba en su vereda, y azotó la puerta con tal fuerza que Harry y los demás saltaron del susto.

--¡Ah! ¡Qué susto! -exclamó Jon llevándose una mano al pecho.

--Jon, por favor, compórtate. -le susurró Alfred en el oído.

--Si, si, si, lo siento.

Dumbledore carraspeó, y fijando sus ojos de nuevo sobre Harry le dijo amablemente.

"Sé como debes de sentirte, pero sabes que tienes que volver con nosotros. El señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger estuvieron muy preocupados por ti, y piensa cómo se pondrían al saber que no has querido regresar con ellos."

--No es por ellos. No quiero regresar a ese lugar, por favor.

--Harry, hijo, escúchame. -le dijo Dumbledore poniéndole una mano sobre su brazo- El mundo mágico es un caos, no podemos dejar que Voldemort te haga algo.

--Pero si yo estoy con ellos, -dijo Harry señalando a los 4 vampiros que estaban a su lado- Voldemort no podrá encontrarme seguro. La casa está muy alejada de las demás y...

--Harry, -le cortó Dumbledore- para Voldemort eso no supone ningún problema, y podría encontrarte igual. Y si lo que deseas es no alejarte de tus amigos aquí presentes, podríamos pensar alguna forma de que estén contigo el tiempo que quieras. Con respecto a Grimmauld Place, tendrás que superarlo. Remus está ahí, y él más que nadie sabe como te sientes, también está muy preocupado, y tiene miedo de perderte, eres como un hijo para él.

Dumbledore tenía razón. No podía dejar así a Remus. Sabía que el licántropo daría su vida por él si era necesario. Tenía que volver. Costase lo que le costase. Pero también estaban Jon, Luke, Michael y Alfred. A ellos tampoco podía abandonar. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos, les había tomado confianza muy rápidamente, y no sabía por qué, pero se sentía a salvo con ellos. De pronto, una idea cruzó por la mente de Harry.

--Profesor, me permitiría hablar con ellos unos minutos, ¿por favor? -le preguntó a Dumbledore refiriéndose a los vampiros.

--"Claro que sí." Le contestó el director retrocediendo unos pasos para darles más privacidad.

De inmediato los 4 vampiros rodearon al joven y Jon le preguntó.

--¿Necesitas algo, Harry?

--No, sólo quería decirles que yo... no puedo dejar a la familia Weasley, ni a Remus, ni a ustedes, y me preguntaba si- si- si-

--¿Si? -le insistió Luke que se retorcía las manos y miraba a Dumbledore de reojo.

--Si no querían venir conmigo a Grimmauld Place. Se hizo un silencio hasta que con una sonrisa Michael le dijo.

--Ay, Harry, sabes que no nos tienes que preguntar eso, ¡claro que iremos!

--¿Están seguros? -les preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--¡Eh! ¡Me extraña! -gritó Jon mientras que Dumbledore los observaba curioso.

--¡Jon! -le dijo Alfred apretando los dientes.

--Bueno, déjalo -lo defendió Luke.

--Bien, esperen, voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry se dirigió hacia donde estaba el director, y una vez allí le dijo.

--¿Profesor?

¿Si, Harry?

--Verá, necesito hablar con usted.

--Pues, adelante.

--Este... como sabrá, yo no quiero separarme de mis amigos, pero tampoco quisiera separarme de Ron, Hermione ni Remus. Por eso... me estaba preguntando si no le molestaría que... mis amigos -Harry señaló a los vampiros-, fueran conmigo al cuartel de la orden.

--Ya me preguntaba yo cuanto tardarías en hacerme esa pregunta. -le respondió Dumbledore sonriendo-. Claro que pueden venir, Harry. Pero hay una cosa que quiero saber. Estas cuatro personas... bueno... no son iguales a nosotros, ¿verdad?.

--¿A qué se refiere con eso?

--A que no son humanos, Harry.

--¿Y... cómo supo usted eso?

--Muy fácil, en mis tiempos de guerra he tratado con todo tipo de criaturas, y por eso ahora las reconozco fácilmente. Pero no me contestaste ¿es cierto eso?

--Pues, sí. Ellos son vampiros.

--si, ya me lo imaginaba. Bien, Harry. Ya se nos está haciendo tarde. Tenemos que irnos. -y diciendo esto, Dumbledore tomó una piedra que estaba en el suelo y apuntándola con la varita, murmuro: portus -y la piedra vibró levemente.

Con una seña, los cuatro vampiros se acercaron y Dumbledore les dijo.

--Cuando yo les diga, deberán tocar la piedra, ¿entendido? -los vampiros y Harry asintieron con la cabeza-. Bien. Veamos, a la cuenta de tres- dos- uno- ahora.

Harry sintió ese ya familiar tirón debajo del ombligo, y poco tiempo después sus pies tocaron suelo firme. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place.

--Bienvenidos al cuartel general de la orden del fénix. dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los vampiros.

--Muchas gracias, es un honor estar aquí. -contestó Alfred que era el más serio de todos- y ahora, permítame que presente a mis compañeros. Michael, Luke, Jon, y yo soy Alfred. -continuó mientras cada uno hacía una inclinación de cabeza cuando su nombre era dicho.

--Encantado de conocerlos. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Soy director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a donde acurre Harry, y soy el miembro principal de la orden del fénix. -les respondió Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y por ella entró la señora Weasley, que al ver a Harry se abalanzó sobre él para darle un gran abrazo.

--¡Ay, Harry! ¿Cómo estas? Estaba tan preocupada por ti...

--Muy bien, gracias, señora Weasley.

--Ron y Hermione están arriba, si quieres subir... -le dijo la señora Weasley mientras se separaba de Harry.

--Muy bien, -dijo Harry, y dirigiéndose a los vampiros les dijo- ¿y ustedes que van a hacer?

--Creo que será mejor buscar una habitación apropiada para ellos -le interrumpió Dumbledore- luego podrán ir contigo.

--De acuerdo -dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía con Ron, Harry abrió la puerta y de inmediato sintió un peso sobre él

--¡Harry! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Ay Harry, que alegría tengo de verte!

--Hey, Hermione, déjalo respirar. ¿Cómo estas, compañero? -lo saludó Ron mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

--Muy bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? ¿cómo están? -les preguntó Harry con una sonrisa y sentándose en la cama.

--Muy bien -le contestó Ron- a papá lo han ascendido en el ministerio, y mis hermanos están ganando bastante bien en la tienda. Mi madre ya no está enojada con ellos, al contrario, se la ve mucho más feliz.

--No sabes cuanto me alegro, Ron. -le dijo Harry sinceramente.- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

--Yo me he ido a Italia con mis padres una semana -respondió la chica poniéndose alegre- ¡y no saben que lindo que es!

Continuaron hablando de todo lo que les venía a la cabeza, cuando unos toquecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron. Ron fue a abrir.

--¿Quién...?

--Ah, hola, pasen. -le cortó Harry mirando a los cuatro vampiros que estaban parados en la entrada.- Ellos son Ron y Hermione -les dijo Harry mientras se saludaban- y ellos son Jon, Alfred, Luke y Michael.

Los vampiros se sentaron junto a los chicos, y poco después se unieron a la conversación.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiempo después estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, mientras hablaban alegremente.

--Harry, no nos habías dicho que había un licántropo -escuchó la voz de Michael en su cabeza.

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

--Ja, es telepatía -le respondió Michael de igual forma y con una sonrisa- sólo tienes que mirarme fijamente a los ojos y pensar lo que quieres decirme, concentrarte para que llegue a mí

Harry hizo lo que Michael le decía y le dijo.

--Lo siento, se me ha olvidado. Pero, ¿cómo se han dado cuenta?

--Nosotros los vampiros tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados. Lo reconocimos por el olor. Los licántropos también tienen los sentidos más agudizados, así que seguro que también se ha dado cuenta de lo que somos

--Ah... no lo sabía -respondió Harry mientras que el vampiro le sonreía y miraba a Remus de reojo.- pero, ¿no se enojan? Sé que los vampiros y los licántropos no se llevan bien.

--En absoluto -respondieron los cuatro a coro y luego de que se miraran estallaron en carcajadas.

Los demás miembros de la mesa los miraron con curiosidad, pero Remus y Albus que habían escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y sabían de lo que estaban hablando, le sonrieron y le guiñaron un ojo a Harry.

--Ja, ja, te lo dije -dijo Jon mientras miraba a Harry con una expresión burlona.

--Nos hemos cruzado cuando iban a tu habitación -le contestó Remus mientras le daba un codazo disimulado a Jon para que dejara de mirar a Alastor Moody que en ese entonces ingresaba por la puerta. Pero Jon no pareció darse cuenta, y Remus tuvo que darle un pisotón.

--¿Qué?

--Deja de mirarlo así -le dijo Remus en un susurro.

--Oh -fue lo único que pudo decir Jon.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras le preguntaba a Harry en un susurro y con una risita.

--¿Siempre es así? Porque creo que se va a llevar muy bien con una persona -le dijo mientras miraba a Ron.

--¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras? -le preguntó Ron mientras Jon exclamaba.

--¡Te escuché! -y todos estallaron en risas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tiempo después Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación conversando.

"Harry, ¿no te da miedo o algo estar con vampiros?"

"Ron, te repito. Sé que no estuve mucho tiempo con ellos, pero puedo asegurarte que son muy buenas personas."

"Bueno... si tú lo dices..."

"Hasta mañana, Ron"

"Hasta mañana, Harry"

Y poco a poco los dos jóvenes fueron quedándose dormidos, sin saber el destino que pronto les esperaría.

N.A2.: Y? Qué tal? Bueno, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, duda, ya saben! Reviews!.

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort


	4. Chapter 4

"Tiempos de Guerra"

Por: AgosMalfoy

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes conocidos me pertenecen. Sólo Jon, Luke, Michael, y Alfred. El resto es propiedad de J.K. Rowlin. Yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito...

N.A.: Hola! Primero, debo hacer varias aclaraciones. Como el 6º libro de Harry Potter ya ha salido a la venta, yo no tomaré en cuenta eso, así que, esta historia sería como un Universo Alternativo. Yo leí el 6º libro, pero hay gente que no, y me parece injusto que se enteren de lo que sucede mediante un fic. Otra de mis aclaraciones es que, como algunos saben, se ha puesto una norma aquí en FanFiction, que dice que no se puede contestar a los reviews en el capi. Lo que yo voy a hacer es contestarles a todos sus reviews por e-mail, así que, si alguien anónimo quiere que le conteste el review, por favor, que deje su mail. Igualmente les pido que sigan enviando los reviews, porque así sé si me leen o no.

Bien. Finalmente les pido mil disculpas si este capi no es lo que esperaban, pero ayer (Viernes 29 de Julio) falleció un amigo mío y su padre en un accidente automovilístico. Gracias por sus reviews y estarán todos contestados a sus e-mails.

Capítulo 4

-----------------------

Esa mañana Harry se había despertado con un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, y al mirarse en el espejo del baño, se dio cuenta que estaba de un color morado. Al tocársela la notó un poco caliente. No quería preocupar a los demás, pero el color de su cicatriz podía notarse fácilmente, y no quería que le preguntaran a cada rato como se encontraba. Además, necesitaba estar solo. Quería estar en paz, sin preocuparse porque, él sabía, la batalla definitiva estaba cada vez más cerca. Y tenía que ganar. Tenía que ganar o perder. Y eso significaba, ser asesino, o ser asesinado. Ninguna de esas dos opciones le gustaba en absoluto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él y no otra persona? Maldijo el día en que Voldemort lo había marcado. Un sentimiento de furia le nació en su interior. Alargó el brazo hacia atrás, y con toda la fuerza que era capaz, estampó su puño contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Un líquido rojizo comenzó a brotar de sus heridas. No le importó, ya nada le importaba. Se sentía miserable. Sentándose en el suelo del baño, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, notó como la sangre de su mano manchaba el piso. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Un ruido a pasos lo hizo ponerse en alerta. ¿Qué querían ahora? Seguramente el ruido del espejo rompiéndose les había llamado la atención. Unos toques en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar. ¡Tenía que limpiarse la herida y limpiar rápido el piso antes de que lo descubrieran! Pero ya era tarde.

Remus había entrado al baño con una cara preocupada, que se pronunció más cuando vio la mano de Harry bañada en sangre y la mancha con los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué ha sucedido?" -le preguntó el licántropo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Nada Remus, no te preocupes."

"¿Cómo que nada? A mí eso no me parece nada." -le respondió mientras señalaba la mano de Harry quien en ese momento se la estaba lavando.

"De en serio Remus, se rompió el espejo. Nada más."

"Está bien" -suspiró éste mientras se daba la vuelta- "te traeré algo para curarte esa herida." -Y diciendo esto, se marchó.

Una vez ya curada la mano, Harry bajó a la cocina donde se encontró con la señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione.

--Buenos días. -saludó al entrar a lo cual los otros correspondieron al saludo.

--Harry cariño, ha llegado esto para ti -dijo la señora Weasley mientras le alcanzaba un sobre.

--¡Son los TIMOS! -exclamó Harry abriendo el sobre de inmediato.

Estimado Señor Potter:

Como usted tiene el conocimiento, el mundo mágico no se encuentra en un buen estado. Debido a esta razón, los resultados de los exámenes TIMOS que usted ha realizado a finales del curso pasado, y los cuales tendrían que haber sido enviados en el mes de Julio, se les ha sido entregado en el pergamino adjunto que acompaña a esta carta. Le pedimos mil disculpas. También debe recordar que el próximo curso dará comienzo el uno de Septiembre. Deberá tomar el tren que sale a las once de la mañana del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Atentamente,

Profesora McGonagall

Subdirectora.

Harry dejó a un lado la carta, y con movimientos rápidos tomó el pergamino que venía junto a la carta anterior.

Resultados de los TIMOS:

En esta lista se encuentra la calificación que ha obtenido al realizar el examen de cada materia. Se le ruega que envíe una lechuza por cualquier inconveniente.

Calificaciones:

Encantamientos: Supera expectativas.

Herbología: Supera expectativas.

Transformaciones: Supera expectativas.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario.

Astronomía: Aceptable

Adivinación: Insuficiente.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera expectativas

Historia de la magia: Insuficiente.

Pociones: Extraordinario.

Se le envía cordialmente nuestras felicitaciones.

Atentamente,

Tribunal Mágico.

Harry no lo podía creer. ¿Había sacado extraordinario en pociones? No podía ser. Leyó nuevamente la lista. ¡Si! ¡Ahí estaba!

--¿Cómo te ha ido, Harry? -le preguntó Remus que estaba sentado a su lado.

Como toda respuesta, Harry le tendió el pergamino.

--¡Te felicito, Harry! -le dijo el licántropo dándole un gran abrazo- Sirius y tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre risas y comentarios.

--¿Cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon? -preguntó Ron luego de un rato.

--Quizá mañana -contestó su madre mientras juntaba los platos.

--¿Ya terminaste los deberes, Harry? -le preguntó Ron a su amigo

--Aún no, me faltan los de pociones. No los quería hacer hasta que me llegaran los resultados de los TIMOS. A propósito, ¿cómo les ha ido a ustedes?

--A mí muy bien -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa- conseguí todos los TIMOS con extraordinario, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que obtuve Supera expectativas.

--Yo saqué seis -respondió Ron un poco desilusionado- me quedaron Adivinación, historia de la magia, y Herbología.

--¿Cuánto sacaste en Pociones? -le preguntó Harry sorprendido de que su amigo también haya aprobado esa materia.

La conversación siguió hasta que, sin nada más que hablar, los tres chicos se retiraron a la habitación que compartían Hermione y Ginny.

El resto del día transcurrió entre charlas y deberes, y cuando los chicos se fijaron la hora, ya era casi de noche.

--Se nos ha pasado el tiempo volando -dijo Hermione mientras bajaban la escalera rumbo a la cocina.

--Y si, Herm, Harry y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del día estudiando -refunfuñó Ron

--Eso les pasa por no hacer los deberes antes -le respondió la chica.

Bien chicos, dejen de pelear y sentémonos a comer, tengo hambre. -cortó Harry una vez que ya habían entrado a la cocina, y previniendo una nueva discusión entre sus amigos.

--Oigan, ustedes -les llamó la atención Remus- mañana a las nueve de la mañana vamos a ir al callejón Diagon, está claro?

-De acuerdo -contestaron todos a coro.

--Muy bien -dijo la señora Weasley- así que nada de charlas y una vez que ya hayan terminado la cena, cada uno a su cama.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron a la mesa, y la señora Weasley le colocó a cada uno un plato con comida.

--¿Tiene cada uno su lista de útiles? -les preguntó el licántropo mientras cenaban.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

--Bien -continuó Remus- Ojo loco y yo los vamos a acompañar, ¿de acuerdo?

--Sí -respondieron de malhumor.

--Chicos, recuerden que el mundo mágico no está seguro ahora que quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado- ha regresado y está suelto por ahí -dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose seria.

--/Sí -pensó Harry- y más cuando ese loco maniático va todo el tiempo detrás de ti molestándote toda tu vida/

--Harry, no pienses en eso ahora -escuchó en su cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Ahí no había nadie. ¡Pero había escuchado la voz de Luke!

--No, no estoy ahí, estoy en el hall de entrada. Justo pasábamos por la puerta de la cocina y escuché tus pensamientos

--OH -susurró Harry sorprendido, ya que no se acordaba que los vampiros podían escuchar los pensamientos de los demás.

--Luego hablamos, ¿dale? Ahora debo alimentarme -volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza.

--/Está bien/ -pensó Harry confiando de que el vampiro le escuchase.

Una vez que los tres chicos terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, para seguir hablando de cosas sin importancia.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Una hora y media después, Michael abrió la puerta que dirigía al cuarto de Harry, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro ante tal escena.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban profundamente dormidos. Ron estaba boca arriba sobre su cama, y en su pecho se encontraba la cabeza de Hermione. Una mano del pelirrojo se encontraba sobre su cabello, y los brazos de la muchacha se encontraban rodeando el cuello del chico.

Harry, por su parte, estaba tirado boca abajo sobre su cama, con una mano colgando a un lado, la espalda doblada y la cabeza apoyada en su otro brazo. Sus lentes estaban a punto de caerse. Seguramente mañana se levantaría con un dolor tremendo en los huesos a causa de su postura.

El vampiro se acercó a donde se encontraba el joven, y cuidadosamente tomó los anteojos del chico y los colocó sobre la mesita de luz que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Luego, con delicadeza, acomodó a Harry en una posición más cómoda, y hechándole una última mirada a los tres adolescentes, se retiró de la habitación con una sonrisa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la mañana siguiente cuando Harry despertó, no recordaba haberse sacado los lentes. Mejor dicho, no se acordaba de cuando se había dormido. Miró hacia la cama de su amigo, y cuando posó la vista en ella, vio que Ron se había quedado dormido junto a Hermione. No pudo contener una pequeña risita que despertó a sus amigos.

Cuando éstos despertaron y se dieron cuenta de la posición en que estaban, se sonrojaron y Hermione se disculpó con Ron.

--No importa Herm. Ahora bajemos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

--Sí, y recuerden que hoy tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon -dijo Harry a sus amigos

mientras salían del cuarto y bajaban las escaleras.

--Si, cierto, ya lo había olvidado -dijo Ron desperezándose.

--Buenos días a los tres -los saludó Remus que ya estaba desayunando cuando los chicos entraron en la cocina- ¿cómo han dormido?

--Muy bien -contestó Harry mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus amigos que se sonrojaron visiblemente.

A Remus no le pasó por alto ese detalle, pero prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta.

--Hoy vamos al callejón Diagon, ¿lo recuerdan? -les preguntó el licántropo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

--Ajá -contestó Ron mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a su amigo que se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando su desayuno como si nada.

--Bien -continuó Remus- dentro de diez minutos más tardar los quiero a todos en el hall de entrada.

--De acuerdo -dijeron los tres y se levantaron rumbo a su habitación para buscar su lista de útiles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Una vez en el caldero chorreante se encontraron con ojo loco Moody, que los estaba esperando sentado en una mesa.

--Buenos días, Alastor -lo saludó el licántropo una vez que estuvieron a su lado.

--Buenos días -les contestó éste mirando fijamente a todos.

--Bueno, si ya estamos listos, podemos comenzar con las compras -dijo Remus caminando hacia el patio trasero seguido por los demás.

Mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon, como era de costumbre, toda la gente se paraba y señalaba la cicatriz de Harry y murmuraban entre sí.

Alastor Moody, por su parte, le dirigía una mirada fría a todos los que se les acercaban demasiado, y no hacía ningún caso a los cuchicheos que se escuchaban por todas partes.

Al llegar a la librería, los chicos se dispersaron por el lugar en busca de sus libros.

Harry se separó de sus compañeros y comenzó a buscar en las estanterías. De pronto, le llamó la atención un libro gordo, de estatura mediana, que tenía unos símbolos raros en la tapa. Harry lo observó y, curiosamente, pudo entender lo que decía.

"Hechizos, maldiciones y contra maldiciones para un parselmouth" . (N.A: parselmouth es la persona que habla pársel.)

Harry se sorprendió. No sabía que el pársel se pudiera escribir. Porque, eso sin duda era pársel. Esos signos extraños lo confirmaban. Dudó un momento. No sabía si llevárselo o no. Porque si se lo llevaba seguramente tendría que dar explicaciones sobre que se trataba el libro. Se decidió y lo llevó. Ya pensaría que excusas le daría a los demás.

Siguió su camino comprando los demás libros que iba a necesitar ese año, hasta que se encontró a Ron que miraba fascinado un libro de quiddich.

--¿Te lo vas a comprar? -le preguntó Harry a su amigo que no sacaba los ojos de encima del ejemplar.

--Sí. ¿Ya tienes todo?

-Sí, ¿ya podemos irnos? O te falta algo.

--No, ya compré todo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida donde ya los esperaban Lupin, ojo loco y Hermione.

--Paguen sus libros y vayámonos, todavía queda mucho por comprar -les dijo ojo loco Moody una vez que ya habían llegado junto a ellos.

--Hey, Harry -le llamó Ron a su amigo- ¿por qué llevas otro libro?

--¿Cuál? -le preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente.

--Este de aquí -le contestó Remus mientras sacaba el libro escrito en pársel.

--Ah, sí, es que... es de...

--¿De qué es, Potter? -le preguntó Moody luego de un silencio de Harry.

--Es de... quiddich -respondió Harry diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la mente, sabiendo que era inútil ya que ni él mismo se lo creía.

--¿Y por qué está escrito con esos signos raros? -preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry suspiró.

--No es asunto de ustedes lo que yo compre -les contestó de mala manera.

--Harry, sólo queríamos saber -le dijo su amiga un poco triste por la forma que Harry les había contestado.

--Lo sé. Es que... es algo personal.

--De acuerdo -cortó Remus mientras pagaban los libros y salían de la librería.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

--Harry, ¿por qué no nos quisiste decir que trata ese libro? -le preguntó Ron una vez que se encontraban solos en la habitación de Grimmauld Place- sabes que yo no diré nada.

--No es que desconfíe de ti, es que...

Harry no pudo continuar la frase porque una cabeza pelirroja se asomó por la puerta.

--Dice mamá que ya pueden bajar a almorzar -les dijo mientras saludaba a Harry.

--Bien -dijo Ron frotándose el estómago.

Una vez que el almuerzo había terminado, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos subieron al cuarto de las chicas para hablar tranquilamente.

--Hey, Harry, ¿qué me decías sobre el libro antes de que bajáramos a comer? -le insistió Ron a su amigo en voz baja.

--¿Qué libro? -preguntaron Ginny y los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

--Un libro que he comprado hoy en el callejón Diagon -respondió el chico de oro luego de un suspiro- creo que está escrito en pársel.

--¡¿Qué está escrito en qué! -exclamó Hermione aterrorizada- Harry, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido comprarlo?

--Tranquila Herm -la calmó Ron colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amiga- Harry no lo hubiese comprado si fuese peligroso, ¿no es así, compañero?

--Si, pero la verdad es que no sé de que se trata -admitió Harry avergonzado.

--¿Por qué no lo traes y te fijas? -sugirió Fred luego de un silencio.

--Sí, eso haré -dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

--¿Ves, Hermione? No tiene nada de malo -le dijo Ron a la joven una vez que Harry les leyera el índice del libro.

La verdad era que Harry no se los había leído todo, sino que había seleccionado algunos títulos, ya que una vez que había abierto el libro se había encontrado con varios enunciados sospechosos, y no quería que sus amigos desconfiaran de él. Decidió leerlos más tarde.

--Si, Ron, lo sé. Discúlpame Harry, por haber desconfiado de ti -le respondió la chica mientras miraba a sus amigos.

--No hay problema -contestó el joven mientras guardaba el libro- que tal si...

¡bummmm!

Una explosión en el piso inferior les hizo saltar del susto.

--¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba el brazo de una igual asustada Hermione.

--No lo sé -respondió George poniéndose de pie y sacando la varita al mismo tiempo que Fred, Ron y Harry.

--Quédense aquí -les dijo Ron a las chicas antes de salir a toda carrera por la puerta.

Al llegar a la cocina, el cuadro que los recibió no era lo que los chicos esperaban.

Remus, Tonks, y los Señores Weasley peleaban con cinco encapuchados con máscaras blancas. Las mesas y sillas estaban destrozadas, no había puerta de entrada, y varias partes de las paredes estaban quemadas y a punto de caerse.

Tonks tenía un corte en la mejilla que le sangraba abundantemente, y varios cortes más pequeños en todo el cuerpo. Remus, por otra parte, parecía que se había dislocado el hombro, y sangraba por la nariz. La señora Weasley lucía igual que Tonks, pero con algunos raspones y moretones más. Artur trataba de esquivar los maleficios que le enviaban, pero no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Antes de que los adolescentes entraran en la pelea, hizo acto de presencia Dumbledore con ojo loco Moody, quienes desarmaron y ataron a los mortífagos de inmediato.

--¿Están todos bien? -les preguntó el licántropo acercándose a los jóvenes.

--Si, Remus -le contestó Fred.

--¿Dónde están las señoritas Weasley y Granger? -les preguntó amablemente el director.

--Aquí -se escuchó una voz que venía de las escaleras.

--Bien -continuó el anciano una vez que las chicas ya se habían sumado al grupo- han descubierto el cuartel de la orden. Aquí no es seguro. Tendremos que irnos.

--¿Pero a dónde? -preguntó Artur mirando a los mortífagos que en esos momentos estaban siendo llevados al ministerio por Alastor Moody.

--A Hogwarts -respondió el anciano como si fuera lo más obvio.

"¿A Hogwarts?" Preguntó Hermione todavía temblando del susto.

"Sí," contestó el director, "pero lo más importante ahora es, ¿cómo supieron del escondite de la Orden?"

"Me temo Albus," empezó a decir Remus con una voz de profunda concentración, "que hay un traidor entre nosotros."

"Es lo que me temía." suspiró Dumbledore.

"Hemos incluido personas nuevas en la Orden." Lo interrumpió Artur Weasley mientras se curaba las heridas.

"Sí, espero que no sea la persona que pienso." Murmuró el anciano.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

N.A.: Ahahhhahhaah! Si! Si! Si! Lo terminé! Es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito,

En el próximo capi: ¿Cómo descubrieron el cuartel? ¿quién es el traidor? ¿irán a Hogwarts? O... ¿qué harán? Si querés saber, leé los próximos capis!

AgosMalfoy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de Las Mortífagas

Miembro de la Orden de Voldemort

Continuará...


End file.
